


dAn x chAir

by EVa (Luci_Eva)



Series: My friends hate me and here's why [1]
Category: My friendship group
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci_Eva/pseuds/EVa
Summary: A boy in my class deep throats a chair leg
Relationships: Dan/Chair
Series: My friends hate me and here's why [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888498
Kudos: 1





	dAn x chAir

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on wattpad under @Spound

It was late at night in school human (or late afternoon this is a school it can't be that late lol Xd) and Dan was practicing drama in t he dram area and working really hard with his morbidly obese body and flabby legs. He gronted as he lifted a very heavy script and hear a whistle from the other side of the room. he gasped, and turned around to see School Daddy Chair sat there all stout wooden nad handsome twizzling his splinters seductively. " hello Char' said Dapn, blushing hard and trying not to look at the HUGE LEGNER Ceair was packing (its like 13 seconds long at least ;)) lol). Ceain grinne d with his school polish accent and wink seductively 'im just looking at that thrussy of ours boy Din my lad my boy ;)' it says somehow saying ;) out lod. Den gulped, 'my threshold??" he quiaintly asked, blushing a deep maroon. No boy, you'r thrussy!' saud Cane in his school canadish accept. Soddenly Derin knew whsat he meant, Ckoin wanted his... throt pussy.. He was all to happy to obliske! Befor he new it Cfria's leg was out on the town and he slorped it like a fresh boyled ice cresam pizsa, pushing depp into his thrussy making him tear up in his iye ruining his terrible wana-bee emmo eyeliner. @ that s the spirit my boy!!!" Chnaih scremed (even thugd he wes wooden/ waggeling his jeggner deep wothin the chasm, and withun seconds a hot sticcy sauce split like mildew on a babys Unterseeboot flew intu Dund's moth and thrussy qick and fast. "Good evening Barggget' Chauh said whilst walking and was never sean agan- 

credit to @/quiznacc for inspitartion.


End file.
